A Blessing in Disguise?
by ForeveraWriteratHeart
Summary: When Sam and Dean cross paths with a mysterious girl in a small town will she become an ally or will she bring the boys to the brink of death? And what if Castiel thinks he recognizes her. That can't be good can it? OC/Sam in later chapters. This story is rated T for now due to slight cursing and some suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is just the prologue to my story. I love Supernatural and I decided to write a fan fiction about it. This is set in season 4. This is my first fan fiction and I am super excited! I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Supernatural and probably (definitely) never will.**

**SUMMERY: When Sam and Dean cross paths with a mysterious girl in a small town will she become an ally or will she bring the boys to the brink of death?**

She collapses onto her knees in pain. Blood pours from the various gashes on her arms and legs. She has been walking for so long. _Where was she?_ The darkness surrounds her and she shivers from both cold and the loss of blood. The dark red liquid mats her hair and clothing giving her the appearance of a lost soul.

She had been walking forever but was getting nowhere. She had woken up in the forest covered in blood. She was stiff from pain and was shaking from exhaustion. _Why can't I remember what happened? Last night I was at a bar and then...nothing_. She thought in disgust. _Why can't I remember_?

Sam and Dean drive through the darkness in silence. Sam is nodding off with his head on the window. Dean is jamming to the rock music playing loudly from the speaker.

"Dean will you the music down please? **Some people** are trying to sleep."

Dean turns the music louder an impish grin highlighting his sharply defined features.

"Sorry what was that?" He says an evil smile spreading across his face.

Sam gives him a dirty look and reaches for the controls. Dean slaps his hand away with an insulted look,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hands off of her!" He says protectively of his car.

The two begin to argue more and more aggressively until...

"Dean, stop the car!" Sam yells, staring at the road ahead.

Dean recognizing the anguished tone in his brothers' voice jerks his head towards the road and slams on the breaks stopping the car just inches from a young woman covered in blood lying face down in the middle of the road.

Dean and Sam jump out of the car and immediately run towards the still form. Sam turns her over carefully with help from Dean.

"Jesus Christ," Dean mutters standing up, and looking down on the girl taking in her grisly appearance. Her long black and some other undistinguishable color hair is matted to her face with blood. Her leather electric blue jacket is frayed and torn, the various gashes in the fabric revealing more blood. Her black skinny jeans are shredded exposing cuts all along her legs. He looks down at Sam, who is busy checking the girl's pulse.

"Is she alive?" he asks in a soft voice.

Sam looks up at his big brother who has his hands shoved in his pocket unsure of what to do.

"Her pulse is weak... but it's there. But we need to get her to a hospital soon or else."

"You get her into the backseat." Dean says opening the backdoor.

Sam places the limp figure carefully in the back and closes the door gently. He rushes to the front seat and slams the door behind him. Dean who has already started the car shoots him a look before asking,

"Where is the nearest hospital?"

Sam pulls out a map and studies it intently while Dean starts the car.

"The nearest hospital is 20 miles north of here. In a town called Harrison."

Dean looks back at the still form in the backseat after he is sure she is still breathing before launching down the open road with a burst of speed.

A gasp of pain floats from behind them, followed by a muffled pain stricken moan.

"I know you're in pain, but my brother and I are going to get you to a hospital." Sam says taking the young woman's hand.

Her turquoise eyes open and focus on his face. "My name is Sam."

He continues, "And this," he says gesturing to his brother "is Dean. We are gonna get you some help okay?"

The girl nods and then winces in pain. Sam carefully takes her hand and their gazes lock for a few seconds before he continues, "what is your name sweetheart?" he asks softly. "Krystal" she whispers before she disappears into unconsciousness once more.

Only a few moments later the Impala skids to a stop in front of the Charity General Hospital emergency room doors. Sam jumps out and quickly opens the back door and lifts Krystal into his arms. Her head rests against Sam's broad shoulders and one of her arms is draped around them while the other hangs limply. Sam rushes through the hospital doors followed quickly by Dean. A group of doctors run up to them and quickly get Krystal onto a stretcher. A nurse stays behind to question them.

"What happened?" The nurse asks them in a concerned tone.

Dean and Sam look at each other and then back to the nurse. "Well you see…" Sam begins, "My brother and I are visiting Maine and while we were coming into town we saw her, Krystal, lying unconscious in the middle of the highway next to- "

Dean cuts in, "So naturally as the heroes we are, we decided that we had to save the poor girl." He winks at the young blonde nurse who blushes and looks down. Sam shoots Dean a look of disbelief. The nurse continues,

"Okay, could you two wait here a second and give the police your statement?"

"Of course," Sam says politely before once again being cut off.

"On one condition," Dean says with a sly grin. "Tell me when you get off work so you and I can get a few drinks." Sam walks away muttering something that sounds very much like _unbelievable _while Dean continues "Ignore him. He's just jealous he was born without game. He will never learn to talk to a fine lady such as yourself."He says loudly. Sam scoffs from across the room.

"So gorgeous… what's your name? I hope it's as beautiful as you are."

Sam snorts loudly, trying and failing to cover up the laugh that escapes his mouth at his brother's lame pick up line.

"My name is Alexis." The nurse says with a glint of laughter shining in her blue eyes. She hands him a business card out of her breast pocket. "I get off at 6. Meet you back here at 8? I gotta go home and make myself presentable" She says slyly emphasizing the last word. _Just my kinda girl._ Dean thinks to himself as he walks over to where Sam is sitting.

"Dude. Really?" He asks incredulously. "Do you feel the need to bang every chick in the country?"

Dean winks. "Only the hot ones."

Sam stares at Dean, "You are so immature."

Dean's smart ass reply is interrupted by two police officers who approach the boys.

After being thoroughly questioned by the police the boys found themselves in an especially crappy motel.

"Dude really? I feel disgusting just standing here. And don't even get me started on the sheets!" Sam says looking around the room.

The dim light illuminates the pale yellow paint peeling from the walls and the furniture which is old and rickety, and probably unused for the past 10 years. The carpet is bare in some spots revealing molded wood.

"Chillax dude," Dean says "It's only for one night."

"Why am I always the one stuck at the crappy motel while you get busy with a random girl?" Sam asks throwing Dean his signature bitch face.

"Sometimes you just have to suck it up Sammy," Dean says smiling. He says disappearing into the bathroom. He walks out a few seconds later in a fitted black suit usually reserved for impersonating Federal Agents. He runs a hand through his hair ad his green eyes meet Sam's brown ones. "How do I look?" he asks, an air of concern in his voice.

"Wow, you really want to impress this girl," Sam says with a grin.

"Dude shut up." Dean says angrily. "How do I look?"

Sam laughs, "Alright, Alright. You look fine." He walks up to Dean and fixes his tie. "Go get 'em tiger!" He slaps Dean on the back and stifles a laugh.

A few hours later Dean bursts into the room and slams the door behind him.

Sam looks up from the TV just in time to dodge Dean's coat as it soars through the air towards him. "I'll take it your date didn't go the way you wanted it to?"

"A total waste of time!" Dean yells. "The chick… is abstinent!" He spits the last word with disdain throwing his hands into the air. "Let's just get the hell out of this god forsaken town."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is the first chapter of the story. It's a little long and a lot of dialogue but I wanted to get some of the character info out of the way. Thank you to all of those who have read this! And Thank you for all the reviews, messages and story alerts! Hope you enjoy Chapter 1. **

It was 3 weeks later and the boys had just finished a hunt in Texas, a family of ghosts scaring the wits out of tourists at a 5 star resort, and were relaxing next to the resorts lovely pool when Dean's phone rang. He groaned and rolled over lazily, his right arm shielding his eyes from the bright sun and his left grasping blindly for his phone.

"Yea this is Dean. Who is this and what do you want?"

"Dean you smartass," Bobby growls "Its Bobby and I've got a hunt for you boys."

Dean sighs and reaches for the beer on the table next to him, the sun glinting off his summer-kissed skin. He takes a swig and looks at his little brother who is staring at him with a questioning look. Dean puts his hand over the speaker,

"It's Bobby, He thinks he has a job for us."

Sam nodded and walked over to the sun chair where his brother was. Dean put the phone between them,

"Go on Bobby."

"Now I know you two have just finished a job but I heard from a friend in Maine that there has been a string of deaths that have been, well a bit unusual and it may be right up our alley."

"How so?"

"Well, all the victims have all been men that have washed up into a bay. Some of them have appeared to have been willingly led to their death, while others have been found with obvious signs of struggle and appear to have been fed on."

"So, what do suicide victims and fish food have to with us?"

"Because these men were found in relatively calm waters, where it would not be hard to return to shore. It appears that most of them when out into the water and didn't attempt to return. And, really you Idjit, do you think I would call you about bodies that were fed on by **fish?**"

Sam looks at Dean and mouths, _Nice One. _Rolling his eyes he grabs the phone from Dean, "Hey Bobby its Sam, I took the phone from the idiot brother of mine. So if they weren't fed on by fish, what were they fed on by?"

"Well from what I've heard the bite marks appear to be human, but not only human, it appears that the bite does have human molars but among the front teeth there also appears to be fangs. I have no idea right now what it could be, just that its water dwelling."

Sam runs his hand through his hair. "Do you know anything about how it is getting its victims, or why? Or even anything about them?"

"All I can tell you right now is that all of the bodies have been male, they all have been found with the marking of a hand around their wrist, as if they had been led by someone else. The men have all been found in jogging gear so I assume they may have frequented the beach. The marks on the wrist seem to be deeper on those with the bite marks, son I assume that those men tried to fight or break free. And that's all I can tell you right now."

"Okay, so where are we headed?" Sam asks. He smirks when he hears the answer and says, "Alright Bobby, I'll call you when we get there."

The car rumbles past another sign and Dean is still complaining,

"I **cannot **believe that he is making us go back to that crap town. Like, seriously, of all the damn places and all the damn jobs we have to go back to Harrison, Maine."

Sam sighs, "Dude, you've been complaining for **2 days**."

"Abstinent, Sam. Abstinent."

"Oh your life is so hard!"

"It is!"

"Dude you act like there aren't plenty of other women in the world. Besides we can check up on Krystal while we are here."

"That is true. Maybe she'll fall for my heroically good looks."

Sam laughs out loud, "You have no shame."

Sam and Dean drive into Harrison. Dean pulls the Impala in front of a skeevy motel, aptly named the Sirens Inn. The inn's outer walls are made of a splintering red wood, the windows are all trimmed with white and under the blinking lights of the sign is a pair of green front doors. The leaves flutter in the late summer breeze as Dean pulls the car to the front of the building letting Sam out to check in while he parked.

Sam enters the front doors and heads towards the front desk. The woman behind it has shoulder length black hair with what looks like bright blue highlights. When he approaches she raises her head and meets his brown eyes with her own turquoise ones. He looks for a name tag but fails to find one before she asks,

"Hello Sir. How may I help you?"

Sam recognizes her almost immediately and preoccupied with getting the courage to ask her name, grunts, "Um can I get a room with 2 beds, No Smoking, please?"

The girl smiles, takes the cash from him, and hands him a set of keys.

"Here you are sir. Room 23."

"Krystal? Is that you?"

She looks stricken and glares at him through narrowed eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam. I have a brother named Dean. A few weeks ago you were in an accident and we-"

"Look buddy. I don't know how you know about that or how you know about me for that matter, but it's none of your business."

They both fall silent. Sam thanks Krystal and turns toward the doors. He has almost reached them when from behind him a small voice calls out,

"Wait! Sam. You, You and your brother saved my life didn't you?"

Sam smiles and turns around. "Yeah, how are you? You scared the crap out of my brother and I."

Krystal comes out from behind the desk and meets Sam halfway across the room. She blushes and looks up at him, "Well first off all I want to thank you for saving my life," she smirks running her hands down the red skirt of her work uniform, "I was pretty out of it huh?"

Sam nods, "Yeah my brother and I stayed around at the hospital, until we were assured that you'd make a full recovery. From what I heard you were pretty out of it at the hospital and I can tell you that you were really out of it in the car. I don't blame you for not recognizing me."

"I owe you my life." Krystal says sincerely, "I promise I won't ever forget my hero again. I'm going to hug you now," she finishes with a smile.

Sam smiles and embraces her. As they are pulling apart Dean enters the room. He looks from Sam to Krystal then back to Sam. He smirks,

"Am I interrupting something?"

"NO." Sam and Krystal answer in unison. Dean's face of satisfaction morphs to one to confusion as he looks at the girl that Sam was just holding. "Is that Krystal?" He asks turning to his little brother.

Sam nods and looks back at Krystal. "That's my brother Dean."

Dean extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you again, officially. I'm Sam's older, sexier, brother."

Krystal giggles and Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's good to meet you to Dean." She says taking his hand. "I was just telling your little brother that I owe you guys my life. Thank you." She says with a smile.

"Of course. It is my brother and I's mission to always save the damsel in distress. Speaking of which, how are you?"

I'm good. Thanks to you guys. Though.. well… they said if I had been out there much longer…" Her voice catches. Dean hugs her.

"Well lucky for you two of the most sexy and awesome, or in my case anyway, people in the world were there to save you."

Krystal laughs and sniffles as she breaks the hug.

Sam changes the subject, "Krystal, may I ask why you are working at such an, um, _interesting_, place?"

"Well actually there are a few reasons. I am currently working my way through community college, and with the scholarships and this job I can actually go there without occurring loans."

"Wow so you are a full time student with a job?"  
"Yeah and the other reason is," she sighs, "My father, he disappeared a long time ago and my mother…" She looks down.

Sam and Dean share a look, "I'm sorry." They say in unison.

"We lost our mother when we were very young and our father a few years ago." Sam says sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Krystal says looking from one brother to the other.

"Thanks. We've been traveling the United States ever since."

"Don't you guys ever get lonely?"

Dean answers with a grin, slinging an arm over his brothers shoulders "Nah, we got each other." He clears his throat, "But I was actually wondering if you could answer a question for me…"

Krystal smiles, "Of course."

"The night we found you, What happened?"

"Well I was walking home from school and I decided to stop at Kripke Bay and watch the waves for a while. I ran into a few friends and we decided to get a few drinks. We went to a bar in the next town, and I didn't drink anything but a soda..." She pauses. Her face lights up with realization, "A guy there! There was a guy there and, and, he kept trying to buy me drinks. After a while I got creeped out and I left. I told my friends I'd call them later. I decided to walk the shortcut I know of that goes through the woods. But the guy, he followed me! I ran, thinking I could lose him, but he found me. He backed me into a tree and…"

Sam leans in intrigued, "And what?"

"Well this is gonna sound crazy but…his eyes, they,turned black!"

**Ooooh! Double the Monsters equals Double the Fun! Right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! Well except for Krystal and her badassery. (It is so a word.)**

**Anyways, I want to thank you guys so much for all the support! **

"I know it sounds crazy!" Krystal says hurriedly.

Sam and Dean look at each other. "Black eyes, are you sure?"

"Yes, I know what you think…I'm not crazy. Maybe… Maybe the light tricked my eyes."

Sam looks at Dean warning him against saying anything before looking back at the scared young girl,

"Look Krystal, it was," he sighs, "probably exactly that."

Krystal sighs, "I was kind of expecting you to tell me I am crazy. Anyways, the black eyed man stabbed me, in the torso, and was about to do it again but I ran. I ran and ran holding my stomach and things were looking pretty good until I tripped. I must have hit my head, because I don't remember much else. But judging by these badass cuts…" she says lifting up her arm revealing slash marks, "he was trying to finish me off. I do remember a flash of white right scaring him off."

Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean looks over to him and mouths _"Cass?"_

Sam shrugs. "Do you remember anything else about the thing that scared away the man?"

"No, but whatever it was, it is my Guardian Angel. Along with you two of course."

Dean smiles, "What's the next thing you remember?"

"Well I must have come to not long after that, and I ran. I had so much adrenaline I just kept going! And after a while I came to the highway and I was **so** tired. I could barely move. I fell to my knees and the next thing I remember, was a man, you, telling me it was okay, and then it all went black." She looks at both of the boys with a sad smile and continues, "I don't know how I can make it up to you guys for saving my life, but I will."

Dean smiles back, "Usually I would say you could go get a drink with me, but I respect you, and I actually have another question I was hoping you could answer."

"Bring it!"

Dean laughs "Well Sam and I are here visiting, and we wanted to know, we heard that there have been men disappearing at Kripke Bay, is that true?"

Krystal nods solemnly, "It's been all over the news. Personally I think it's a woman."

Sam leans in, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, think about it. Only taking men, extreme violence towards some of those men, and they are even near water! Wouldn't it be easier to overpower someone in water?"

"Wow you really seem to know what you are talking about."

"Well being a psychology and criminology double major will do that."

"I'm impressed." He smiles politely at her, "Well, my brother and I should probably go unpack, but will you be here later if we have any questions?"

"Yea, I should be here. But if not you can call me anytime. I'm usually here or at school," she hands Sam a piece of paper a genuine smile lighting her delicate features.

Dean lazily swings an arm over his "little" brother's shoulder, "I'll make sure he calls you." He winks. Sam rolls his eyes,

"It was nice to see you again Krystal. I'm really glad you're feeling better. I'll talk to you later."

Krystal is still giggling as she waves goodbye to the boys,

"Okay see you soon."

Sam and Dean enter the hotel room taking in the aqua walls and sea-green beds. On the wall over one the beds is a picture of a ship and over the other, a ship's wheel made of a sleek burgundy red.

Sam scoffs and turns towards Dean,

"Dude! Could you have been any more embarrassing?"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Sammy, she likes you!"

"She's been through so much already… I won't inflict myself, or this life, on her."

"Sam-"

"Dean, Drop it."

"I'm just saying," he stops short after receiving a particularly nasty bitch-face from Sam, "Okay, I get it, Jeez. Fine, so changing the subject, What the hell is going on in this town? First, some weird ass sea creature and now Demons? It seems improbable that they would be in the same place at the same time…"

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless, the Demons are searching for something. And, well, maybe the sea creatures are looking for it too? Maybe?" He sighs, "I don't know. Maybe we could ask Cass… why don't you try to get a hold of him, while I do research?" He finishes taking his laptop out of his bag.

Dean nods and stands up. He takes his phone out of his pocket and flips it open.

"Hey Cass, its Dean."

"Hello Dean. Where are you? I would prefer to talk to you in person."

"Uh, we're at the Sirens Inn, in Harrison, yea… room 23 come on in."

Cass appears standing about an inch from Dean. His hair is disheveled, his coat and tie wrinkled, and he has a grimace on his handsome face.

Dean takes a step back looking Cass up and down, "Dude. What happened to you?"

"I got attacked by a shifter on the way here, but do not worry. I took care of it."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Well are you alright?"

"I am fine. But they are becoming especially out of control-"

"One problem at a time my naive angel friend, us humans don't come with special features like you."

Cass cocks his head to the left and narrows his eyes, "Are you comparing me to a car?"

"Yea…if we were cars you'd be a Lamborghini and we'd be a minivan."

Cass looks even more confused and is about to open his mouth when Sam cuts in, "Stop messing with him Dean. Castiel, do you know anything about mermaids?"

"Well I know that they are very similar to Sirens… and that they use their beauty to lure their prey. Most Sirens on the other hand will use their voices to ensnare their victims. We have had to deal with both of them before, especially in the time of Ancient Greece. Sirens particularly loved to lure sailors passing by into the rocks. And mermaids would drag the survivors to their deaths."

Dean grimaces. "You mean they worked together?"

Castiel nods, "Sometimes, yes."

"Wow," Sam says, "If this is a mermaid, how lethal do you think it is?"

"Honestly, if this is a mermaid, very. I have never heard of a mermaid this far north, let alone this far west. Also, usually mermaids travel in groups of 3-4 and this one seems to be alone, suggesting it either went rouge or is out for revenge."

"And the same goes for a Siren. They are ruthless, and dangerous. They will not rest until they grow tired of this place."

Dean sighs and opens the fridge grabbing a beer and sinking into the nearest chair, "Great…just awesome."

He is about to take a swig when there is a sudden rapid knocking on the door. Dean shares a look with his brother and carefully reaches for his gun on the table and sticks it into the back of his pants before silently getting up and heading towards the door.

Krystal's voice floats, muffled, from the other side of the door,

"Sam, Dean, it's Krystal. There's been another killing!"

**A/N:** **Okay, so now we are finally getting to the action part. I wanted to include it in this chapter but I didn't want it to be like 3000 words so I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully tomorrow, or Saturday. Thanks for sticking with me guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the alerts and reviews! I am so sorry that this is late. I will update soon, hopefully sometime this week.**

Dean walks to the door and opens it. Krystal bursts in and turns towards Sam.

"Channel 18, quick!"

Sam turns on the TV, and on the screen appears a pretty brunette newscaster standing on a beach, with a grim look gracing her features,

"_Today, another body has washed up on the shores of Kripke Bay. This body, like a few of the others seems to have been fed on, presumably by sea creatures. But unlike the others, this body was found with signs of being beaten. The police suspect these deaths may be serial and the FBI is opening up an investigation. This is Lauren Daly. Eyewitness 18 News, Back to you Nick. _"

Dean turns to Sam and whispers, "Great."

He looks over at Castiel, who is looking at Krystal with a puzzled look.

"Cass. Cass are you okay?" He whispers.

Castiel tears his eyes from Krystal and turns to Dean, "Um…yes, I am fine."

Dean looks unsettled, "Another body? When was the last one discovered?" He asks.

"A few days ago I think," says Krystal meeting his eyes.

Sam runs a hand through his hair, "She's moving quickly!"

Krystal nods, "I believe she is devolving. She's going to kill again soon."

"How soon?"

Krystal frowns, "I'd give her a day."

Dean yelps with surprise, "A day?"

"Yep. I believe she is enjoying this." She looks at Sam and Dean seriously and then notices Cass. "Who's your friend?"

"Huh, Oh." Sam says thrown off by the sudden change of subject. "Krystal, this is Castiel. Castiel, Krystal. He's an old friend."

Krystal extends a hand and smiles, "Nice to meet you Castiel."

"Yes," Castiel looks at her hand quizzically for a moment before extending his own, "Nice to meet you as well. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." She says, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You just look so familiar…" his voice trails off.

"It's okay," Krystal smiles, "Well I should get back to the front desk, but call me if you need me."

Dean nods, "Bye."

Cass, who still looks confused, manages a small, "Goodbye."

Sam smiles at Krystal, who returns it warmly, "Will do. Bye."

Krystal leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

Dean turns to Cass, "Cass! What is up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Panic immediately radiates over his strong features. "Is she a demon?"

"No… It's just… that she looks so familiar, it's like I have met her before."

"Oh, good." Dean says with relief "Cuz that would have sucked."

He pauses just a moment before continuing, "Wait. Did you just say before? Before how? Before Jimmy?"

"I don't know-"

"You don't know? You're an _**ANGEL!**_ It's your job to know."

"Well I don't. It's like she is an old friend, a forgotten one."

Sam jumps in, "Is she an angel?"

"No," Cass furrows his brow, "Or at least I do not sense any angelic presence."

Dean looks thoughtful, "Hm, well maybe it'll come to you."

Cass frowns, "Yes. Maybe."

Sam changes the subject, "Speaking of Krystal, we think she was attacked by a demon-"

"- and we were wondering if maybe you had saved her life?" Dean interjects.

"I do not think so." He pauses, "But on to more urgent matters, what is your plan for this mermaid?"

"Well from what I can figure out," Sam returns to the table and reopens his laptop, "we are gonna have to stake her through the heart with pure gold."

"Great, that'll be easy to find," Dean sighs. "And how the hell are we gonna get her to stand still long enough for one of us to knife her?"

"Well," Sam says, "I would say that we have to trap it."

Dean looks seriously at his brother, any trace of humor wiped free of his handsome face,

"Okay so how are we gonna trap it? And where are we gonna get the gold?"

"You will need to lure it," Cass cuts in. "You will need to make her come after you-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dean yells cutting him off.

"No I am not. And it is the only wa-"

"She'll kill us!"

"Dean. Calm down." Sam turns to Cass, "Are you sure there is no other way?"

Cass pauses for a moment in thought, "Hmm. I suppose you could wait on the beach until she finds her next victim, and attack her while she feeds."

Deans immediately perks up, "You hear that Sammy? A good ol' fashioned stakeout!"

Sam rolls his eyes so far back into his head only the whites are visible, "Yay! Should I go get coffee and doughnuts?"

Dean suddenly grows deathly serious, "And _**PIE.**_ Don't forget the pie!"

Sam whispers under his breath, "_Oh my god…_" his voice returns to normal, "Dude. You're like 5."

"Just because I happen to enjoy good food…" Dean shakes his head, "Cass do you want anything?"

Castiel is gone, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room. Sam sighs, annoyed,

"Why does he always do that?"

Dean smirks, "It's an angel thing."

* * *

The Impala rolls up to the bay and parks in a shaded area near the shore. A tree hides it from sight, and also helps to decrease the glare caused by the soon to be setting sun. Sam and Dean sit inside as AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill fills the air inside of the car. Sam is surveying the area with binoculars while Dean is stuffing his face with pie.

Dean turns to his brother, his mouth still full of food, "Do you see anything?"

Sam looks disgusted, "Dude, swallow before you talk, it's disgusting."

Dean smiles, his mouth still full of food, "Sorry, it's just **sooo** good."

"Ugh. You just ruined apple pie for me." Sam says looking sick.

"Don't be so dramatic," Dean swallows his food, loudly, "When is this supposed to go down?"

Sam looks at his watch, "Well, the coroner speculated the time of death at around midnight, and its 7 o'clock now… so about 5 hours from now."

"Well, since we have so much time on our hands…" Dean pauses suggestively "Why don't we talk about a certain girl who is after that obnoxiously large heart of yours?"

"Dean, no, I don't want to get involved."

"But she likes you, and she looks like a girl who can take care of herself."

"I don't want to get her hurt, she doesn't need this life. Not to mention the fact that she will think I am insane-"

"You don't know that. She might understand."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "Dean, she is a **psychologist**. She will think I've gone crazy, hell, she might think that _I'm _the killer."

"How about you take her out to dinner then? That's innocent enough. How about when this job is over?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! To celebrate!" He gives Sam a meaningful look.

"Your idea of celebration is waaaay different from mine."

Dean shrugs, "To each his own."

Sam turns back to the window, "Anything on your side?"

Dean scans the horizon, "Nope. Do you have the gold dagger?"

"Of course. Do you think I just went out to get pie? And took 3 hours?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Let's just say, the local museum is missing a very rare and very expensive piece of their Egyptian exhibit."

"Way to go Sammy!"

Sam smiles and shakes his head.

* * *

Approximately 4 and a half hours later a very bored pair of brothers sit in their car quietly awaiting any sign of movement. Dean is fidgety and anxious, while Sam is still and calm.

"I don't see anything." Dean says putting down the binoculars and stretching his arms for the millionth time.

Sam sighs, annoyed, "Patience Dean."

Cass pops into the backseat, "One of you needs to go out there."

Sam and Dean jump. "Cass. Nice of you to show up. A little warning next time would be great."

"I am sorry." Cass says slowly, "Next time, I will try to announce my intended presence in a more forthright manner."

"Thank you," Dean says holding his chest, still a bit jumpy.

"But, like I said, one of you needs to go out there."

"Why?"

"Because there is no one else out there. Obviously the humans are wiser than we expected, and are avoiding this place."

"So, we will need bait." Sam says seriously, turning towards Dean, "Dean."

"Oh no… I am not going out there."

A few minutes later Dean is jogging on the brown sand scanning the horizon. He is outfitted in a t-shirt, jeans, and a scowl.

"Freaking Sam," he mutters.

Dean slows his jog to a slower pace and pulls out his phone, acting preoccupied. Sam and Cass sit in the car watching Dean and scanning the still coastline.

"So…" Sam says awkwardly.

Cass furrows his brow, "Yes?"

"How are things?"

"Well, considering that hell is still loose, not so great."

Sam nods turning back toward the window. After a few moments of tense silence, he suddenly perks up,

"Cass, look!"

The water in front of Dean begins to glow a faint green color and bubbles boil from its still surface. Dean stares at the water expectant. He rubs his ear and then puts a hand into his jean pocket grinning when he feels the hilt of the dagger smooth and cold against his hand. A figure begins to emerge from the water, her blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight. As she emerges her pale skin glitters, wrapped in a bikini that seems to be made of seaweed. Thin vines spiral down her arms and legs and a thin vine wraps around her forehead like a crown. Her gold eyes glisten in the late night darkness, a wide smile gracing her exquisite features. Dean's jaw drops and he stares, mesmerized.

Sam sits up straighter holding the binoculars to his eyes, "Oh shit."

Dean continues to stare at the figure. She begins to sing. Dean walks towards the figure. Sam exhales slowly,

"Dean, I hope you're just pretending."

The men stare at the women approaches the beach, and Dean, casually. Dean stands stunned, rooted to the spot. The woman slowly walks toward him, her skin glowing under the full moon. She stops a mere foot from him, staring at him, as if assessing his appearance.

She smiles, "Ju think I am beautiful, jes?"

Dean just stares blankly at her.

She reaches out brushing her hand across his cheek before resting it on his shoulder, "Do not be afraid. I vill not hurt you."

She begins to sing again. Dean steps closer to her until they are inches from one another. He stares into her eyes, his face completely blank. The woman smirks, satisfied,

"Ju can kizz me if you like."

Sam stares openmouthed from the car, "What the hell is going on? He better be faking or we're screwed."

Cass turns towards Sam, "Screwed?"

Sam sighs, "It's an expression. We're in trouble, F'd, in deep shit."

Cass raises his eyebrow about to make another comment when he is cut off by Sam.

"Great, and now he's kissing her. Perfect."

Dean kisses her, while simultaneously reaching for the dagger. The woman breaks the kiss staring at him quizzically. He slides the dagger back into his pocket, without breaking eye contact.

"My name iz Narissa. Vat iz yours?"

"I-It's John," Dean stutters.

"Vell John, are ju scared?"

"What is there to be afraid of? I am in the company of a beautiful woman."

The woman smiles, satisfied, "Ju are to kind. Vould you like to svim with me?"

Dean's eyes widen, "Uh-well-uh-"

"It vill be fun. I promise," she smiles sweetly.

"Uh, well ok then." He takes off his shirt revealing a toned body, and slides down his pants revealing a pair of dark blue swim trunks. Narissa smiles approvingly and turns towards the water. Dean bends over taking the dagger, and shoving it into the left side pocket of his trunks. He follows Narissa towards the water silently.

Back in the car, Sam lets out a triumphant laugh, "I knew the swim trunks were a good idea!"

"Pride is a sin you know." Cass says turning to Sam.

"But being prepared is a skill." Sam smiles, turning back to the window. "Dean said they were ridiculous, but who's laughing now?"

Back outside, Narissa grabs Dean's hand and they continue towards the water. Once the water reaches her knees it begins to bubble again, and as she steps deeper a fin begins to replace her legs.

Dean stares at her in awe, "What are you?"

"I, my sweet, am a mermaid. Sort of. I am vat you vould call a hybrid. Part mermaid, Part Siren."

"But I thought those things were made up, just fairytales."

Narissa scoffs, "Zere are thing beyond your vildest imagination zat exist in zis vorld."

"Um- are there mermen too?"

"Zere used to be." She answers with an evil smile.

Dean gulps, "Oh…"

"Do not vorry John. I vill not hurt you. Now come and svim."

Dean walks deeper into the water, walking straight towards Narissa. She smiles and beckons him forward, looking him strait in the eye, "Vould you like to kiss me again?"

"M-may I?" He swims closer to her and smiles. He uses his submerged left hand to fumble for the dagger, and then grasps it tightly once again.

Natalia's forehead creases "Iz something wrong?"

"Uh…what?... No…" He sighs, "I'm just nervous."

"Oh, John. Do not be. I vill not hurt you." She smiles and leads him a bit farther into the water, until it is about neck height on Dean, "_Yet_." She adds under her breath.

"Ok then." Dean says before grabbing her chin in his right hand and pulling her into a passionate kiss. He slowly but steadily raises his left hand, and the dagger, behind her back and breaks the kiss just as he slams the dagger through her back and into her cold blooded heart.

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER IS COMPLETE! **

**Disclamer: I really wish that I owned Supernatural or AC/DC, or even better, Both! But, alas, I don't :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late. I'll make it up to you, somehow. I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend "Shadez" Martinez for proofreading my work, and giving me helpful advice. I'd also like to thank all of you reading this and leaving reviews as well as those of you following and making this story one of your favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, The Impala and Castiel, as well as the show Supernatural, belong to the CW and to Eric Kripke. The music of AC/DC and The Eagles belongs to them and their affiliated labels. I own nothing but Krystal.**

A golden light erupts and exudes from her body. The force of it propels Dean onto the shore in a blast of water. The dagger flies through the air landing about an inch from Dean's hand. A sharp scream splits the still air before the once very alive Narissa explodes into salt water, and all is silent. Dean sits stunned on the beach, unable to move. Sam runs up and kneels next to Dean.

"Dean. Are you ok?"

Dean shakes water from his hair and reaches for his ears, pulling out a pair of earplugs. He looks up at Sam,

"What? Sorry man I couldn't hear you."

Sam chuckles with surprise, "Wow. You actually thought of something I didn't. Dude, you had us worried for a second. We thought you were a goner!"

Cass looks utterly bewildered, "Wait. I do not understand. How were you able to converse with her if you could not hear?"

"Simple Cass. I was reading her lips."

Cass pats Dean on the back, _hard_.

"Oh…well then. Good Job!"

Dean inhales a pained breath,

"Uh Cass. That…uh…kinda hurt."

"I apologize."

Sam shakes his head, "So, we should probably get going…I'm sure Bobby has something else we can d-"

"Oh no," Dean Interjects. "We are **celebrating**!"

* * *

Cass has disappeared again by the time that the boys reach the nearest bar, _The Pub. _The boys walk in surprised to find the inside clean and homely. The walls are a dark blue with a white trim. The floor was made of red oak and booths, tables and chairs decorate the floor all facing a stage. On said stage lay a couple amps and a black and red drum-set, whose front facing drum holds the bands' name, _Apparition. _The boys sit at a booth near the bar, about halfway between the door and the stage.

Sam scoffs, "Can you believe they named this place The Pub? I mean, seriously, is there nothing better?"

Dean sits down handing a beer to his brother and taking a swig of his own, "Stop complaining Princess. This is way nicer than most places we go."

Sam is opening his mouth to refute his brother when a voice comes from the stage. The owner, a 30 something dark haired man, takes the microphone, taps on it, and then begins to speak,

"Hello Ladies and Gents. Tonight I'd like to ask you to help me welcome some very special guests, local band _Apparition_!"

A tall blond man dressed in green Skinny Jeans and a blue green plaid shirt comes on to the stage. He walks over to the far right side (from the audiences' perspective) of the stage takes the black bass guitar that sits in the stand and puts it on flaunting a confident grin. Next up, an average height man wearing black jeans and a tight grey shirt walks on to the stage, wiping pushing his long black hair out of his eyes as he sits behind the drum set. After him a smaller more feminine shape ascends the steps as the lights begin to dim.

Dean takes a relieved sigh "At least there is one chick. I was getting worried there for a second."

Sam shakes his head with a laugh. Then a spotlight comes on as a muscular brunette man with a 5 o'clock shadow walks on stage. He smiles and makes small talk with the crowd for a moment as his band finishes setting up. When the lights raise again Sam and Dean's jaws drop. On stage holding a custom black and gold 1965 Stratocaster guitar, is Krystal. Her long hair is braided, the end of the braid resting on her left shoulder. The blue highlights snake through her hair beautifully, illuminated by the stage lights. Her fit frame is accentuated by a pair of skintight black leather pants and an equally tight red tank top.

Dean's jaw drops and he elbows Sam, "Dude, she looks hot! Why didn't you tell me she was in a band?"

"Dean I talked to her for like 5 minutes, how would I know?"

Dean is completely ignoring the question, "Oh my god," he says eyeing the guitar in Krystal's hands, "Look at that guitar! A 1965 Strat. Now that… is _**hot.**_"

As the band begins to play _AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long_, Sam can't seem to take his eyes off of Krystal. Her red nails gracefully pluck at the chords and her golden eye shadow glitters as she closes her eyes, immersed in the music.

When the song finishes the boys sit in an impressed silence. Sam blinks transfixed before turning to his brother.

"Wow…" he says slowly, "She is really good."

"No kidding." Dean says exhaling slowly, "Do you think she sees us?" he asks hopefully.

Sam smirks, "Well she does now." He nods towards the stage, where Krystal is smiling over at them. He gives her a small wave and she looks at him, a blush highlighting her cheeks. Dean smiles at her and then looks at his brother, a triumphant look growing on his face. Sam pretends not to notice and turns back to the stage where the band begins a new song. After a few more classic rock songs the singer announces they are going to 'take a quick break' and Krystal heads straight towards the boys.

She smiles, "Hey guys! Why are you here? I thought you had something to take care of." She says looking seriously at both of them.

Sam gives her a reassuring smile, "It's been taken care of."

A wide grin spreads across her face and she pulls Sam into a tight hug, "That's awesome!"

Sam blushes, "Yea…um…"

Dean looks up at her, his eyes wide, "I helped." He gives her a toothy grin.

"Oh, thank you too Dean!" She giggles pulling him into a hug.

Suddenly a whistle comes from the front of the stage. Krystal turns to the stage and motions for one more moment before turning back to Sam and Dean. She hugs Dean again and kisses Sam on the cheek.

"I'll see you two as soon as the set is done. Wait for me will you?"

Sam stares at her in a stunned silence. Dean playfully hits him on the back.

"You'll have to excuse him. Of course we'll wait for you."

Sure enough, after a few more songs and tumultuous applause, Krystal heads back towards Sam and Dean and takes a seat. Sam motions to the waiter and orders her a drink while Dean stares at the guitar that which is leaned against the table. He looks at her, hopeful, "May… May I touch it?" He asks with trepidation.

Krystal giggles, "Sure."

Deans face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning. He gingerly picks up the guitar and pretends to strum, eyes closed in concentration. Sam shakes his head smiling,

"Sorry about this, he's easily amused."

Krystal returns his smile, "Its ok. It's kind of cute."

"Try living with it," Sam says through a smile, "Hey, uhm, I was wondering, how did you learn to play the guitar so well?"

"My dad used to play. That," she motions to the guitar in Deans' hands, "was his guitar. He must have started teaching me when I was about, four years old."

"Wow. Do you think you could teach me a little sometime?"

"So, I was wondering, when you said the problem was taken care of… what was it?"

"It was just as you thought. A pissed off woman. She attacked us, and we had brought a knife to protect ourselves and she had almost gotten a hold of it, so we fought, and well she…the problem is taken care of."

"That's good. But I was wondering, how she was incapacitating them into following her."

Sam thinks for a moment, knowing full well he cannot tell her about the whole magical voice thing, "Well you know how the victims all had the same marking on their wrist? She is insanely strong. It's actually quite-"

"Hey you two!" Dean interjects, "Stop with the nerd talk and watch me rock!"

He begins to pluck out, horribly, the tune of _The Eagles' Hotel California_.

Sam shoots him a pained look, "Dude you are butchering the song. My ears are bleeding! Let Krystal do it."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Dean says grumpily, handing the guitar to Krystal.

"What did you want me to play?" She asks with a good natured smile.

Dean sighs, "Hotel California by The Eagles."

"I love that song!" She closes her eyes and starts to strum. As she plays, she starts to bob her head to the music. Dean stares in awe before turning to Sam and whispering, "Dude that is **soo **hot." Krystal laughs and Sam rolls his eyes. Krystal finishes, still smiling, and opens her eyes looking at the boys.

"That was good, like otherworldly good." Sam says looking at her.

"Seriously. That was bitchin'" Dean agrees.

Krystal blushes, "Thank you."

Sam coughs awkwardly, "Well, uh, Krystal" he starts, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me outside. I'm sure Dean can watch your guitar while we're gone."

Dean nods vigorously. Krystal laughs, "Haha ok then," She laughs "Take care of him okay?"

Still nodding, Dean answers, "Ok."

Outside the Pub, Krystal leads Sam down a wooded path. Sam holds some branches aside for her, "So, Krystal… tell me. What kind of things do you like to do?"

"Well, besides guitar, I like too, well this is going to sound weird, but I love to practice fighting with my swords."

"Swords?" Sam looks surprised.

"Oh gosh, why did I say that? Now you think I'm crazy. I shouldn't have said anything." Krystal says putting her head in her hands.

Sam takes her small hands into his and looks her in the eyes. Under the moonlight her hair shimmers. "I don't think you're crazy. I think that's kinda cool." He smiles looking down at her.

Krystal looks up at him relieved. "Really?" She hugs him.

Sam beams down at her, "Really."

Krystal stands on her tippy toes and leans into Sam. She looks at him with adoration, "You know I really, really, like you."

Sam watches her, returning her look, "I really, really like you too." He leans down and kisses her, softly but passionately. After a while he pulls back and smiles, "So swords huh? May I ask where you acquired such an interesting hobby?"

Krystal laces her fingers through Sam's, "Actually, I taught myself, I figured if I'm all alone I gotta keep myself safe somehow. So I bought a pair of Katanas and I've been training for like 6 years now. Not that it did much help that night a few weeks ago…"

Sam squeezes her fingers and kisses her forehead, "You think maybe you could teach me how to fight with swords?" He says changing the subject, "I've never learned the basics."

"Oh yea? What is your weapon of choice?" she asks and raises an eyebrow. "And I'd love to teach you."

"I'm a knife kinda guy." He chuckles in spite of himself, "If you were anyone else I would feel weird saying that, but I don't know, I'm comfortable with you."

"I feel the same way."

* * *

After a few more minutes the blushing couple returns smiling and giggling. Dean smiles and looks at them, eyeing their intertwined fingers, with an approving smile. When the couple reaches the table, still giddy, they are greeted by a beaming Dean and Castiel, who is looking at the couple seemingly trying to smile.

"Hey Castiel. It's nice to see you again," Krystal says hugging him.

Cass awkwardly raises an arm and pats her back, "Hello Krystal. Dean told me you were here so I decided to pop by."

"Well it's good to see you."

"Yes, I feel the same. Dean was telling me about how he thinks that you and Sam will 'hook up', though I don't know what that means…"

"You idiot!" Dean whispers angrily kicking the angel under the table. Cass looks at him his face a mix of anger and confusion. Dean turns to Krystal his voice returning to normal, "I said…well, I didn't say hook up," he looks at Cass sending him a warning look, "I mean, I have the upmost respect for women and-"

Sam is about to open his mouth when he is interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. Krystal turns to Sam, scared, "What was that?"

Sam stands up. "I don't know," he says rushing towards the door. After a few seconds the rest of the gang rush after him. People flood out behind them looking around for the origin of the upset. Another scream pierces the air. Sam dashes towards the beach, Krystal in tow, while Dean runs to the Impala. Dean opens the trunk, grabs his gun and holsters it. He also grabs the golden knife and Sam's gun, slams the trunk door and rushes off towards the beach. The night air whips past their faces as the 3 race towards the sand, leaving their cheeks flushed. The only noises now are the sound of their feet pounding the pavement and their breath ragged as they approach the still waters, and the sand of Kripke Bay. The 3 scan the horizon carefully, and notice a kneeling man. They approach him slowly.

Krystal gasps, "Castiel? How did you get here so fast?"

Cass, who is leaning over the still body of a man, turns to her, "I ran down here… I took a shortcut." He looks back down at the man, "He's still breathing. Whatever attacked him is gone."

Krystal takes out her cell phone, alarmed, "I'll call 911!"

"But we killed her…" Dean says quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

Castiel breathes in deeply, "I can smell a mermaid on him, but not the one you killed."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Finally! I have just gotten over the worst case of writers block I have ever encountered. I hope you like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write, and hopefully just as fun to read.**

"What do you mean, not the one we killed?" Dean hisses.

Castiel meets his eyes, "Each mermaid has a distinct scent. The scent is left when there is physical contact. This is so that if you were to escape they can easily locate you. The scent is on you right now Dean."

Dean shudders, "Eww."

"Dean there is more. The scent isn't just for the one that tried to kill you. "

"What do you mean Cass?"

"It will act like a beacon. Each travels in a group of 2 to 4, or that is how it used to be at least… I thought this one was alone though. But judging by the mark on his wrist," he gestures to the still form by him, "She was traveling with others, or at least being sought by others, and they picked up her scent from you, and must have mistaken this man for the one that killed their kinsman."

Dean gulps, "So, you mean these _things_ are after me?"

"Yes, and they will not rest until they get their revenge."

"Why didn't they finish the man off?"

"They must have realized his scream would draw attention and fled."

"Wait. How can the scent be so strong, I mean for them to be able to mistake this man for Dean?" asks Sam.

"Because mermaids do not like to be separated, so their scent can go on for mil-"

Krystal walks back over to them, causing Cass to stop short, "The paramedics are on the way," she says a hint of panic still in her voice. She leans down and brushes a head over the unconscious man's forehead. "He's running a bit of a fever," she says looking up at Sam. Sam leans down and uses one hand to rub Krystal's back while the other looks for wounds.

Dean looks down at his brother, "Stay with Krystal, I gotta talk to Cass."

Sam nods. Dean and Cass walk a few yards down the beach before they decide they are outta earshot, "So what do you mean they won't stop until they get their revenge?" Dean says searching Cass's face for an answer.

"They will continue to hunt you until they are dead or you are."

"Great… looks like we are gonna be here for a while."

* * *

Krystal is using both of her hands to search for wounds and recoils when her hand touches something warm on the man's right side. Sure enough, when she pulls back her hand it is covered in dark red blood. Her breath catches in her throat as she turns to Sam, "Um Sam, can I have your jacket?"

Sam shrugs his jacket off quickly. Krystal takes it from him and holds it to the spot where the blood has been seeping from. The man groans quietly but shows no other signs of awareness.

"We are going to have to move him so we can check him for more injuries. Can you hold him up in a sitting position?"

Krystal nods timidly. She and Sam each put a hand on his shoulder and proceeding to help him sit up. Krystal keeps a steady weight on the jacket and the man's wound. Sam lifts the man's shirt so he can check for additional wounds but is prohibited by the hold Krystal keeps on the man's other side.

"Krystal, I'm going to need to take this man's shirt off. I need you to stop holding pressure on his wound for just a moment; can you do that for me?"

She nods, growing visibly pale at the thought.

"Okay," Sam says slowly. "On the count of three. One…Two... Three."

She removes the jacket and Sam gently slides the shirt free. Krystal gasps. The wound is worse than she imagined. It is a long thick gash running the length of his right side. Though most of the wound is relatively shallow, in the middle where she was holding the jacket, there is a very large chunk of skin missing. Blood is pouring out steadily and it takes her a moment to remember that she needs to be holding pressure onto it. She presses the jacket back into the wound, silently praying that the ambulance arrives soon.

Meanwhile Sam searches the rest of his body. He notices the man's chest is covered in bruises and, that judging by the harsh breathing; he has a few broken ribs as well. On his left wrist is bruise in the shape of a small handprint. Sam looks up and meets Krystal eyes.

"That seems to be the worst of his wounds," he says gesturing to the gash with his eyes, "We can lay him back down."

He nods and the pair place him gently back onto the sand. Sam hands Krystal the man's shirt.

"Might be better at stemming the bleeding than my jacket."

Krystal takes it and replaces the blood soaked jacket. The man stirs this time, making a pained noise, and then finally opening the eyes. He blinks a few times and then flinches against the light squeezing his eyes shut.

Krystal raises her free hand and tenderly rubs a finger across his cheek.

"Hey sir," she says tenderly. "Sir, can you tell me your name?"

The brunette man slowly blinks at the light and opens his silver eyes, his vision locking in on her face. He opens his mouth slowly as if he must concentrate to be able to do the simple task. Krystal immediately realizes that the blood loss is taking its toll on the young man.

"My… my name," he takes in a pained breath, "is… Michael.

"Michael, that's a beautiful name. Well Michael, the paramedics are on the way. Can you tell me what happened?"

Michael nods slowly, "I saw," he gasps in pain, "but it couldn't be… I could have sworn it was a mermaid."

Krystal furrows her brow. "A mermaid?"

"Uhn… I know it's crazy, but she said her name was Iris. She was so beautiful. She…she had this beautiful red hair and green eyes and I could have sworn that- that she had a fin." He becomes agitated, "but-but it couldn't have been… but I **saw **it!"

Krystal leans down closer to the man's pale face and brushes a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. She finds his hand with the same hand and squeezes it.

"Calm down sweetheart, you are going to hurt yourself further."

She looks up at Sam with a quizzical look, "Mermaids?"

He whispers back quietly, "Maybe he's delusional? From blood loss-"

"I am not delusional!" Michael cuts in his voice raised, "I know what I saw!" He coughs and gasps for air, the exertion taking its toll on him. "I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw."

Sam meets the man's eyes, "Ok. Ok I believe you, calm down."

Michael relaxes, the lines on his face becoming less pronounced as he breathes in, "You-You do?"

Sam nods down at the man. "Yes. I do." He looks up at the sound of the approaching ambulance before smiling weakly down at the man.

Krystal gently squeezes the man's hand, "Help is here," she says relief evident in her features.

Michael weakly squeezes her hand and looks at the pair, grateful.

"Th-Thank you." He says making a pained noise before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Michael. Michael?!" Krystal says panicked, squeezing his hand tightly in an attempt to wake him. When he doesn't respond she takes her hand from his and taps his face lightly. Michael's eyes open and he looks around in confusion. Krystal smiles down at him again and strokes his cheek once more before stepping back to allow the paramedics in. Sam stands up after explaining to the medics how they found the man, his wounds, and their attempts to stifle the bleeding. He walks over to Krystal who has is wiping the blood off of her hands and takes her a hand in his. One of the paramedics turns back to them, "You guys did a great job. We'll take it from here."

He and his partner move Michael into a stretcher and then load him into the ambulance. Krystal walks over to the ambulance and hands the paramedic a card.

"Will you call me when he can have visitors?"

The paramedic takes the card and puts it into his pocket, "I'll give this to his doctor for you."

"Thank you."

She walks over to Sam. Dean and Cass have joined him by then, though they are still whispering to one another, and when she reaches him, she buries she her head in his chest, taking solace in the smell of beer, sea breeze, and sweat, a smell she is very accustomed to from her various jobs.

She looks up into his eyes,  
"A mermaid? He must've really lost a lot of blood." She says with a shaky laugh.

Sam laughs awkwardly, "Yea, crazy." He changes the subject. "Uhm, hey, do you want to go back to the bar or would like us to take you home?"

"I…I think I want to go home. But, you don't have to take me, I can walk."

"No, it's no trouble. Plus, I wouldn't feel right letting you walk, and I can make sure you are safe this way." Her kisses her forehead, "Plus, I'm sure Dean will be happy to give you a ride."

Dean smiles at him. "Of course!" He puffs out his chest proudly, "Plus, Krystal will get to meet my baby!"

Krystal smiles up at Sam, "Dean has a girlfriend? What's she like?"

Sam looks up at the sky, stress dissipating, and lets a deep laugh escape his mouth, "He's talking about his car. He has an unnatural attachment to the thing."

Dean looks insulted, "She is not a _thing! _She is a beautiful work of art."

Sam snorts, "Whatever dude."

They head towards the car in the warm evening breeze, Krystal laughing as the brothers bicker about Dean and his car issues. Cass walks slowly behind them, his mind mulling over his previous conversation with Dean. He is startled when Krystal places her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Cass, are you alright?"

He looks at her hand and then into her eyes trying to conceal a look of surprise. "I…uh…you…" he pauses, "I'm fine."

She nods and winds her arm through his, "Come on. Walk with us!"

The 4 approach the parking lot and Krystal's face bursts into a grin when she sees the car. "A 1965 Chevy Impala!" She says with glee. She walks around the car inspecting it both inside and out listing various specs and all while asking Dean questions with a smile.

Dean is ecstatic and he answers without hesitation. Sam bows his head with a smirk.

"This is a kickass ride dude!" Krystal exclaims in admiration.

Dean turns to Sam, "You had better marry this girl!" he whispers, a grin of approval impishly highlighting his face.

Sam shakes his head with a blush.

"Krystal, because I like you so much I'm gonna let you ride shotgun. Sasquatch can sit in the back."

Sam rolls his eyes, "I would do it if I were you, he never lets anyone sit up there."

Krystal looks at him seriously, "Is it okay with you?"

"Of course."

"Okay then, well I'll just say goodbye to Cass before we leave." She looks around but he is nowhere in sight. She shrugs, getting in the car, "He's gone." She sighs, "He has a habit of disappearing."

"You have no idea." Sam murmurs.

Krystal turns back to him and smiles. "Thank you for helping me take care of Michael. I couldn't have done it without you."

He takes her hand in his murmuring sweet nothings to her and assuring her that he would never leave her alone.

"OHGAWD" Dean cuts in from the front seat. "So much mushiness! Get a room you two!"

The car is filled with laughter as it speeds into the night.

* * *

When the boys get back to their room, they put the fried chicken they picked up at the store on the table, and sit down tiredly in the rickety chairs. Dean rubs his forehead tiredly.

"You know we are gonna have to draw them out."

"You and I against 3 of them?"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Maybe, because there are 2 of us against 3 of the most sadistic monsters we have ever faced. I mean, Christ, Dean. We only managed to kill the first one because you are not as bad as acting as I thought, and her being too prideful to think someone would try to kill her. But these 3 know that we killed their friend and they are going to want to deliver some serious payback."

"True," Dean says rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I mean, there's always Cass."

"Okay Dean, suppose I go through with this idiotic plan. When exactly are we going to do this?"

Dean shrugs, "Well we need more weapons… how about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow Night?"

"Yeah. I lure 'em out and you and Cass each choose one to ambush, and I'll take the one that's left."

"Should we tell him about the plan, or just hope that he shows up?"

"Let's just wing it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam says with a small smile throwing his hands up in silent surrender. He walks over to his bed and collapses on it, the stress of the day taking its toll on him. He is out in a matter of minutes, his breath deep and relaxed, all stress wiped from his young face. Dean walks over, a look of adoration on his stoic face, as he pulls the comforter from his bed and tosses it on to his brothers' still form. He strides over to the table, grabbing the untouched chicken and putting it away exchanging it with a beer from the fridge. He screws off the bottle top and leans against the headboard of the crappy motel bed, taking a swig. His sharp gaze dulls as he becomes lost in thoughts of past pain, his family, and of their plan for tomorrow.

* * *

Across town Krystal heaves herself up the 2 flights of stairs to her apartment truly aware, for the first time, of the toll that today's events have taken on her. Not only had she kissed an extremely attractive man, ridden in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and played an awesome gig, but she had saved a man's life! She quickly changed into pajamas and climbed in to her welcoming bed. She tucked her long legs under the hot pink comforter and black sheets before leaning over and turning off her bedside lamp.

She let out a content sigh as her head hit the pillow. She was about to fall asleep when a thought awoke her with a start. She furrowed her brow.

_Why had the Michael been so convinced he saw a mermaid? _She thought to herself. _Mermaids and monsters are…well… she knew from experience monsters existed…but she had never run into a mermaid before…_

_And what was she going to do about Sam and Dean? She couldn't let two normals go off hunting monsters with no idea what they were up against! She'd have to find out their plan, or find out some way to get Castiel to guard them…she couldn't let her new friends be hurt. _

_But she also couldn't blow her cover…_

**A/N I know, I am a horrible person. Leaving you here with just a glimpse of what the future holds! I am already in the midst of writing the next chapter and will update as soon as possible. Much love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another Chapter is complete. This chapter is mostly a flashback/hindsight hence the italics. I hope you enjoy. **

He knew he shouldn't have gone along with his brother's stupid plan…

_They had arrived at the beach at about 5:30, the necessary tools in hand. They parked the car under a grove of trees and had tried to contact Cass. He hadn't shown up. Sam suggested they leave, and wait until they could get in touch with him. But Dean, of course, assured him that he would show up and that they should just go along with the plan._

_So, Sam and Dean found themselves out on the beach awaiting the arrival of the enemy. They had waited on the shore for more than an hour with no movement. Dean had successfully gotten a few numbers from various girls and Sam had nearly finished the law textbook he had been reading the past few weeks._

"_Jeez Sam, could you be any more of a nerd?"_

"_I say nothing about how many women you sleep with, or how emotionally stunted you are, but you make fun of me because I like to read?"_

_Then Dean had laughed, and grabbed the book out of Sam's hands running down the beach. "Come and get it Bitch!"_

_Sam rolled his eyes but got up to chase his brother anyway, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved how childish his brother could be, and missed the good old days of teasing and prank wars._

_The beach was completely empty by now, so Dean had zig zagged across it running in crazy patterns. Both men were laughing like children as they ran around the beach, thoughts of their purpose there drifting to the back of their minds. Sam had almost reached his brother when he felt a sharp pain rip through his back. _

_He fell onto his side and looked up to see a red headed women standing over him, a malevolent look in her eyes. Her fingernails were covered in his blood and were unnaturally long, and cone-shaped, pointed dangerously at the end. She was wearing the same seaweed like bikini as Narissa had been wearing. He suddenly felt weaker and his vision blurred. But he jumped to his feet as quickly as he could. He backed up a few feet and snuck a glance behind him. Dean was already in the midst of a fight with a raven haired beauty who, at that moment, was dragging her nails along his face. He fell onto his back, but quickly rolled over and back to his feet. _

_So much for surprising them_. _Sam thought to himself, as he ducked to avoid a punch aimed for his face. _

"_We gotta get back to back so we can cover each other." He yelled to his brother. Dean nodded in agreement and the boys had quickly walked back until their backs touched. Each ducked and dodged as best they could. Sam had managed to get one of the golden daggers out of his pocket and a few cuts and bruises later he successfully plunged it into the redhead's still beating heart._

_The blast had tossed both men and the raven haired women into the water behind them. Sam had scrambled to his feet quickly and made his way toward Dean. But he hadn't been fast enough. The raven haired mermaid had quickly grabbed his brother in a chokehold and held her dangerous nails precariously close to his brother's neck. She looked dead into Sam's eyes as she spoke._

"_You and your brother will pay for what you have done to my sisters." She said sadistically._

_She had then wrapped her arm around Dean's torso and dug her nails over the length of it. Dean had moaned in pain and yelled a few choice words as blood began to seep from the wounds turning his green shirt deep red. Sam had rushed forward and was almost to his brother when he was grabbed from behind and dragged away. He looked up and gasped in surprise. A brunette with wavy hair and ice blue eyes was staring down at him with a look of disgust. She had seemed undisturbed by his struggles as she dragged him away from his brother. The raven haired women had smiled at him before she had thrown Dean onto the sand and kicked him repeatedly. _

_During that time the brunette had dragged a struggling Sam about 50 yards across the sand when she released him. She then immediately had punched him in the face, breaking his nose, sending him to his knees reeling from the pain. She had given him only a second to recuperate before she had picked him up by the throat and punched him in the ribs. He heard the crack before he felt it. All of the air in his lungs had expelled out into the breezy summer air. After a few seconds he had felt white hot pain erupt in his chest and he struggled to breathe in the salty air._

_My ribs_! _He thought to himself. He knew from past experience that she had definitely broken a few_. _He had been panting by the time he had lifted his head from the sand to glare up at her. She pulled him up by his hair so he was kneeling, looking up at her. She leaned down and kissed him, and he had closed his eyes praying it would be over quickly. She pulled back and looked into his eyes with a sadistic smile on her pink lips. _

_She then jerked his head so that he had a full view of Dean and the raven haired woman. They had moved away from the water, a few feet of beach between them and it. The woman was dragging her nails on his shoulders as he struggled to push her off him. But then she had stood up suddenly and ran towards the rocky hills on the left side of the beach. Sam watched as Dean had regained his footing, but noticed that he was swaying slightly and that blood was falling from his chest onto the sand below. Sam had known that this might be his only chance to get his brother and get the hell out of dodge, so he decided to make a break for it. _

_In one fluid motion he had gotten into a crouching position and used his full body weight to tackle the mermaid holding him. Her surprise had caused her to release her grip on him. He had then scrambled to his feet and had dashed to his brother. He had actually reached his brother, touched his shaking hand, before he was ripped away, once again restrained by the brunette. But she had not moved him away this time, no, she had forced him to watch as the other mermaid returned with a big jagged rock and slammed it down onto his weakened brother's head, sending Dean face down into the sand, unconscious._

"_DEAN!" _

_He had tried to break free, to fight, but the mermaid was too strong. Her sister had now come to join them and together they dragged him back to where he had been before. The brunette had forced him to his knees holding him down, in place, facing the other mermaid. But he had refused to look up, to give them the satisfaction, so he stared down at the sand._

_The raven haired woman had spoken harshly, malevolence clear in her tone._

"_He is not dead. We will not kill him. He will die from his injuries." She paused, lifting Sam's head so that he was looking up at her. She kept a finger under his chin so he had no choice but to meet her eyes. "We will, however, kill you. And poor Dean will wake up to see you, and have to die knowing that he is the reason you are dead."_

_She laughs evilly, turning her back to him for one moment, before turning around and clawing at his chest viciously. Sam had held in his scream, but a whimper of pain managed to escape. She then slashed both of his cheeks with one nail from each hand. Blood oozed down his cheeks and his chest, and he felt the world begin to spin. The raven haired women then knelt right in front of him. _

"_Sorry about this." she had said putting a hand on his shoulder, "But, payback is a bitch."_

_With that, she had squeezed his shoulder and slashed his neck open with a flick of her wrist._

And, as Sam slowly bled out, his face upturned to the sky, he knew,

He shouldn't have gone along with his brother's stupid plan.

A tear slid from his glassy eyes as he thought of Dean. He knew Dean would blame himself, but it was **his **fault, he should have refused to go without Cass being present.

As the darkness of unconsciousness began to cover him, he thought of Dean, of how much he loved him, and how so very sorry he was to be the one who broke his big brothers heart.

**A/N: Read and Review! Let me know what you think! I will update before I go to college next week. Much love!**


End file.
